Non, je n'irai pas!
by Coquillette
Summary: OS YAOI court. Heero doit faire une course contraint et forcé... Finalement, il ramène plus que prévu.


**Titre : Non, je n'irai pas !**

Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas, il s'agit juste d'un emprunt.

Couples : Duo/Heero – Wufeï/Hilde

Genre : UA – OS court

Note : Mithy m'a parlé d'une boisson au délicieux goût de caramel, à boire avec de la glace, j'ai goûté ce soir, j'ai aimé et j'ai eu envie d'écrire... Alors faut pas s'attendre à des miracles!

Petit coucou spécial à shini-chan qui voulait une nouvelle histoire !

* * *

- Non !!

- « … »

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me faire ta tête de chaton perdu, ça ne marche plus depuis 6 mois…

- Mais Hee-chan, tu sais combien c'est important pour moi.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'important dans cette histoire.

- Si tu ne me rends pas ce service, je vais perdre toutes mes chances de réussir ce après quoi je cours depuis des semaines.

- Tu cours après Wufeï Chang et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de terrible à ne pas le rattraper.

- ça fait des semaines que je me plante dans les couloirs où je sais qu'il va passer… des semaines que j'arrive une demi-heure avant les cours pour avoir la place à coté de lui parce que je sais qu'il se met toujours au même endroit… Des semaines que j'ai essayé toutes mes techniques de séduction sans succès et là…

- Tu vas faire un exposé avec lui et je ne vois pas ce qui déclenche l'état de panique dans lequel tu te trouves depuis ce matin ! Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant Hilde ! Redescend sur terre…

- T'es bien un mec, tu ne comprends rien !

Je lève un sourcil ironique pour bien montrer tout mon mépris devant le ridicule de cette remarque mais je sens que je vais encore avoir droit au couplet sur la supériorité évidente des femmes. Si elles étaient aussi supérieures que ça, elles n'auraient pas besoin de le crier sur tous les toits mais si je veux couper au plus vite cette discussion, j'ai tout intérêt à ne pas faire cette remarque à haute voix !

- Ce n'est pas le prétexte qui compte, ce qui compte c'est que je vais chez lui et que nous allons rester seuls pendant au moins 4 heures pour bosser, ce qui devrait suffire pour que j'arrive à mes fins avec ce rebelle qui résiste à toutes mes avances.

- Mais tu es très mignonne, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as besoin de faire tout ce cirque !

- Et voilà, encore une fois une remarque typiquement conne et masculine ! Evidemment, toi il te suffit de ramener ton mètre 80 tout en muscle, la touffe noire hirsute qui te sert de coiffure, de jouer de ton métissage japonais qui te confère un mystère à la con et cerise sur le gâteau, un regard glacial de tes magnifiques yeux cobalt, et ta proie te tombe dans les bras. Moi je suis une fille et c'est tout un art ! Je dois m'épiler, poncer mes talons, me faire un masque pour affiner le grain de ma peau et enfin passer une heure à me maquiller pour avoir l'air de ne pas l'être… Pfffffffffft, tu crois que c'est facile ?

- Je n'ai pas de proie et je te trouve très mignonne au naturel.

- MIGNONNE !! MIGNONNE !! Mais c'est ça le problème, je ne dois pas être mignonne, je dois être éblouissante, renversante, irrésistible et pour ça…

- Je n'irai pas !

- Evidemment Monsieur « le sexe connaît pas Yuy », aux yeux duquel aucune fille qui se pâme devant lui dans les couloirs ne peut trouver grâce parce que étudier et créer des programmes merdiques sur son ordinateur lui font prendre son pied, ne peut pas comprendre à quel point c'est important pour moi de trouver l'homme de ma vie. Et il comprend encore moins que pour avoir l'assurance nécessaire pour faire tomber les barrières de ce grognon, j'ai besoin de me sentir sûre de moi et que pour ça, je dois me préparer et mettre mes plus beaux sous vêtements. Le psychologique et toi, ça fait vraiment deux !

C'est vrai que je ne lui ai jamais dit que je préférais les garçons… Si je lui annonce ça maintenant, elle va peut-être oublier son idée fixe mais d'un autre coté, elle risque aussi de me faire une scène en me disant que je veux lui piquer son Wufeï et que c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas y aller. Oui, prudence, le coming out peut attendre. Ho non, j'aime pas ça du tout, elle prend son air mesquin, c'est mauvais, très mauvais, vite une tentative pour détourner son attention.

- Tu sais, je me sens seul mais le problème c'est que je n'ai vraiment vu personne à la fac qui m'intéresse.

- N'essaye pas de détourner la conversation, on n'a pas le temps ! Tu me déçois beaucoup ! Est-ce qu'il faut que je te rappelle qui t'a pris en main lorsque tu es arrivé à la fac, complètement paumé, en débarquant tout droit de ton japon natal ? Qui t'a aidé à obtenir tes équivalences pour ne pas recommencer en première année comme un blaireau ? Qui t'a proposé de vivre en colocation avec elle dans ce super appart, avec un loyer de rien du tout parce qu'il appartient à son grand pote Quatre Winner qui lui loue pour une bouchée de pain ?

- OK, c'est bon, donne moi ton papier, je vais la faire ta course, Allemande perverse.

- C'est pas trop tôt, la pharmacie est à deux pas en plus ! Japonais borné.

Je claque violemment la porte pour marquer mon mécontentement et ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est que je n'ai aucune peine à imaginer le petit sourire ironique qui éclaire actuellement le visage de ma meilleure amie.

Je réalise que j'habite depuis six mois dans ce quartier et que je n'ai jamais mis les pieds à la pharmacie, il faut dire que je m'interdis formellement d'être malade, je n'ai pas le temps. Alors première rue à droite, puis deuxième à gauche… C'est ça, je vois la croix verte qui clignote, elle me prend vraiment pour un crétin pour noter ça sur son papier ! Evidemment, je ne pouvais pas avoir la chance que ce soit une grande pharmacie moderne en libre service, non, il faut que ce soit une petite pharmacie de quartier. Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à rentrer et me diriger vers le pharmacien pour lui demander ce qui est écrit sur le papier, je peux le faire !

Une petite clochette annonce mon arrivée mais personne ne se montre. C'est quoi cette pharmacie ? S'ils traitent les clients comme ça, je comprends qu'il n'y ait personne ! Je veux me débarrasser au plus vite de cette corvée moi ! Une voix masculine et agréable provient de ce que je suppose être une réserve.

- J'arrive.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le propriétaire de la voix lui succède et je reste scotché, il est magnifique, un visage superbe, un nez fin et légèrement retroussé, des lèvres moelleuses et des putains d'yeux violets, j'en reviens pas, je n'avais jamais vu une couleur pareille. La blouse blanche m'empêche de voir le reste mais je suis certain qu'il est parfait aussi. Ce type est le parfait patch anti-tabac, je jure que si je peux l'avoir, j'arrête de fumer. Il marque à son tour une légère pause puis sa voix m'oblige à sortir de ma contemplation.

- Je peux vous aider ?

Ho oui, tu peux m'aider, saute moi dessus, ligote moi sur ton lit et fait tout ce que tu veux de mon corps. Ho non, y'a vraiment trop longtemps que je n'ai pas eu un mec moi… Je ne peux pas lui parler tout de suite et surtout lui demander ce que je suis venu chercher… Je jette un coup d'œil désespéré autour de moi et j'avise des étagères le long du mur sur ma droite.

- Merci, je regarde.

Je suis con, comme si les gens venaient dans une pharmacie pour regarder. Voilà, il me prend pour un taré et vient voir de plus prêt ce que je fabrique. Je suis carrément le nez sur les produits en espérant que ça suffise pour qu'il ne me demande rien… Hilde je te hais… Je sens son regard sur moi, il va me lâcher oui. J'ai trouvé, c'est ça que je cherche, je vérifie ostensiblement mon papier pour qu'il comprenne bien que ce n'est pas pour moi et je prends négligemment une des petites boites rouges qui me narguent. J'ai honte, mais je prends mon allure la plus féline (enfin j'espère) pour me retourner vers lui. Ces yeux ensorcelants me dévorent, est-ce que ça voudrait dire que j'ai une chance ? Oui, je reconnais bien ce regard, j'ai une chance. Quand je pense que Hilde croit que c'est plus facile pour un mec ! Ben elle a raison !

- C'est combien ?

- 7 euros. Vous êtes un adepte de la french manucure ?

- C'est pour ma copine.

- Ha vous avez une copine ?

Je ne peux retenir un léger sourire devant la déception qui pointe légèrement dans son intonation.

- En fait c'est ma colocataire et elle m'a fait du chantage pour que je vienne lui acheter ce truc parce que c'était absolument indispensable pour séduire Wufeï Chang sur qui elle fantasme depuis des semaines, en me pourrissant la vie au passage. Il me regarde en écarquillant les yeux de surprise et il est encore plus craquant mais je ne vois pas ce que j'ai dit de surprenant, ou alors, il est super heureux de me découvrir célibataire… Evidemment, un canon comme moi, y'a de quoi être surpris !

- Ne me dis pas que ta copine s'appelle Hilde Schbeiker…

C'est à mon tour d'être scotché et légèrement suspicieux, il faut bien l'avouer.

- Si mais comment le sais-tu ?

Il éclate de rire et c'est fascinant, je crois que je pourrais ne jamais me lasser de son rire.

- C'est incroyable… La vie est parfois mille fois supérieure à ce qu'on peut voir dans une fiction. Figure-toi que Chang est mon colocataire et meilleur ami et qu'il me saoule lui aussi depuis des semaines avec ta copine Hilde parce qu'il ne sait pas si il a une chance avec elle. Et aujourd'hui, il est excité comme une puce parce qu'il doit travailler un exposé avec elle ce soir. Je crois que l'appartement n'a jamais été aussi propre, il récure tout depuis hier et j'ai failli mourir parce qu'il avait trouvé mes chaussettes dans le salon ce matin !

- Tu laisses trainer tes chaussettes sales dans le salon ?

- Oui… j'étais crevé hier soir, je les ai enlevées en regardant la télé et ça m'est sorti de l'esprit.

Sa moue dépitée me rend fou, j'ai terriblement envie de l'embrasser et de mettre ses chaussettes au sale tous les matins. Et je réalise que je ne connais même pas son nom, alors je lui tends la main.

- Heero Yuy…

- Enchanté Heero Yuy – Duo Maxwell.

Il me serre la main mais c'est plutôt une caresse qui m'électrise totalement. C'est clair, ce type ne sera à personne d'autre qu'à moi ! Il rougit légèrement et il est totalement craquant, pourquoi cette pharmacie n'est-elle pas climatisée, il fait super chaud tout d'un coup. Je vois ses lèvres bouger, il faut que je me concentre pour écouter ce qu'il dit.

- Nous avons donc un point commun : des colocataires idiots qui ne sont pas foutus de s'envoyer clairement les bons signaux !

- Oui, mais nous pourrions y remédier et nous venger au passage de ce qu'ils nous ont fait supporter. Je ne suis pas prêt de pardonner à Hilde de m'avoir forcé à acheter une french manucure ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi gêné de ma vie.

- Je comprends, c'est délicat la french manucure mais en même temps, je suis content qu'elle est commis ce crime impardonnable puisqu'il m'a permis de te connaître.

Pendant que ses paroles me montent au cerveau pour l'envahir d'un petit nuage bleu, je sens un sourire inévitable se former sur mes lèvres. Ce sourire est aussi contagieux puisque le même se forme sur le visage de Duo. Je sais que nous avons l'air ridicule, debout dans la pharmacie à se sourire comme des idiots avec la french manucure entre nous, mais honnêtement, j'en ai rien à faire.

Nous réussissons à nous reprendre suffisamment pour que je lui expose mon plan et que mon machiavélisme soit récompensé par une superbe mine de chat qui se délecte à l'avance de bouffer un pauvre oiseau au tout petit cerveau, en fait, deux petits oiseaux… Comme c'est presque l'heure de la fermeture, il enlève sa blouse et son jean et son tee-shirt noirs avèrent mes spéculations sur son physique de rêve. Il passe rapidement le coup de fil qui va nous permettre de réaliser notre plan et nous nous rendons tous les deux à mon appartement, excités comme des gamins qui vont faire un mauvais coup… et c'est exactement ce que nous sommes ! On en profite aussi pour parler un peu et j'apprends qu'il est en dernière année de pharmacie et qu'il bosse à mis temps dans la pharmacie de son oncle.

A peine dans l'entrée, une vois stridente et excitée nous agresse les oreilles.

- Tu l'as ?

- Oui et j'ai ramené le pharmacien au cas où tu ais besoin d'autre chose.

- Hein ?

Hilde débarque dans le salon, uniquement vêtue d'une serviette et pique un fard en voyant Duo qui a beaucoup de mal à ne pas éclater de rire devant sa mine de vierge effarouchée.

- Comme si c'était le moment de ramener quelqu'un à la maison !

Elle se précipite sur moi et m'arrache le petit sachet qui va lui permettre de finir son ravalement.

Duo se retourne vers moi avec un air suspicieux.

- C'est son état normal ?

- Non, d'habitude elle est pire !

- J'ai hâte de voir le couple qu'elle va former avec Wufeï, on n'a pas fini de rigoler !

La sonnette de la porte retentit et j'ouvre sur un Wufeï Chang passablement énervé qui m'ignore totalement pour se diriger vers Duo.

- J'espère que tu es à l'agonie Maxwell pour m'avoir fait venir jusqu'ici parce que sinon je vais t'achever.

Mon instinct de mâle protecteur me fait me rapprocher de Duo pour le protéger mais c'est inutile parce qu'au même instant Hilde pénètre dans la pièce avec un espèce de truc vert sur le visage.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ??

Ils sont vraiment fait pour être ensemble car ils se figent au même instant et se regardent comme si des martiens venaient d'envahir la terre. Wufeï devient tout rouge et Hilde, ben on ne sait pas à cause du truc vert, mais ils sont pétrifiés. Duo qui se retient manifestement de rire se rapproche de Wufeï.

- Je te présente Hilde qui a terriblement envie d'approfondir ses relations avec toi mais n'est pas certaine de ta réaction…

Je m'approche à mon tour de Hilde qui a tout d'une statue de bronze, même la couleur verte !

- Je te présente Wufeï qui a récuré tout l'appartement puisqu'il ne savait pas dans quelle pièce tu voudrais faire l'amour avec lui…

Je me recule pour prendre la main de Duo et nous jetons sur la table basse notre dernier cadeau.

- Et voilà une boite de préservatifs, on a pris fraise parce qu'on ne connaissait pas votre parfum favori !

On se dirige à toute allure vers la porte pour sortir au plus vite avant qu'ils ne reprennent conscience et nous sautent dessus. On se colle à la porte pour essayer d'entendre ce qui se passe derrière. Mais la porte est étroite et mon corps se trouve collé à celui de Duo. Je perds pied et je me fous éperdument de ce qui se passe derrière cette porte. Je regrette juste que mon appartement soit inaccessible pour l'instant.

Il lève les yeux vers moi et je sens que c'est pareil pour lui. Je me penche doucement pour m'emparer de ses lèvres et je deviens frissons. J'ai la fièvre et seul un pharmacien compétent pourra l'éteindre. Ces yeux sont devenus presque noirs et ses mains parcourent fébrilement mon torse. Nous sommes saisis d'un besoin urgent de défaire nos vêtements, de mettre nos peaux en contact mais il nous reste heureusement suffisamment de raison pour nous rappeler que nous sommes sur un palier.

- Il n'y a personne chez moi…

- Allons y vite alors…

Ça fait maintenant six mois et depuis, je voue un culte à la french manucure.

Ha !! Pour ceux que ça intéresse, Hilde et Wufeï ont utilisé notre cadeau et nous avons échangé nos colocataires.

Ha bis!! La fraise c'est bien mais je vous conseille quand même la papaye... Beaucoup plus exotique!

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Cette histoire m'est venue alors que je faisais patiemment la queue à la pharmacie et que deux adorables jeunes japonais tout gênés se renseignaient sur le prix d'une french manucure !

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment... En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
